None of your Business Chapter 11
by shiksafeminista2004
Summary: This is the bonus chapter to the story "None of your Busdiness". Chapters 1-10 are posted as PG-13.


None of your Business – Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will. This fic is for self satisfaction only.

A/n: This is the smut chapter, picking up from where chapter 10 left off. Chapters 1 through 10 are posted in the other under the lighter ratings category.

Chapter Summary: Josh and Donna go to his place for some much needed loving action.

My hands are pulling on his shirt while his right leg is planted against the wall, supporting my left side. His hand has moved from my neck to my breast while the other is still squeezing my ass firmly. He is pushing his pelvis against mine, and I can feel his erection. He pulls away from my mouth and starts kissing my neck, moving his mouth slowly down towards my cleavage. I am wearing a button down shirt, so he is slowly opening each button and licking my bare skin as he kisses me. I am quickly feeling like I want to get rid of the articles of clothing that are covering my sex and bring him into me. The next time he pushes himself against me, I moan with desire.

This moan causes an escalating reaction on him. Now that he knows I'm aroused (like it was hard to tell from before), he starts moaning desperately. This man wants me. Joshua Lyman wants me. I can't help but feel giddy at the power that gives me. I am Joshua Lyman's object of affection. I didn't know it, but I've been in such position for a long time, he tells me. I wonder how long... I'm digressing. Back to the task at hand.

When I say at hand, I mean that one of my hands has somehow found its way down to Josh's hard, pulsating penis. Josh reciprocates, sliding his hand up between my thighs. When he feels the wetness, even through my pantyhose and panties, he starts moaning even harder "you're so wet," he says between sucking on my ear and opening my mouth with his tongue. He's starting this hand massage on my mound that is making me crave him even more. That's when some rational thought enters my mind and I say "Josh, we need to take this someplace with a bed."

"Hmmm, you're right. I can't stop myself, though. You're so soft, I can't stop touching you". And he really can't, from what I can tell. We resume our kissing and heavy petting for a few more minutes, until he is making me moan his name with his hand motions. That's when I push him away; grab my crutches that were leaning on the wall this whole time, and turn to him. He's got the most pathetic look on his face. Like a kid who's birthday cake was just taken away from him. "Josh, take me home."

"Mine is closest." He says, walking really fast, almost running, ahead of me.

"Josh!" I yell. "Not so fast." Then he looks back at me and notices that I still need my crutches.

"Stay here. I'll go get the car."

I am standing there, trying to compose myself, and trying not to look like a woman who's just had all her make up kissed and licked off of her. I love that "I've just made out with the most amazing man" feeling.

While I am cherishing that moment, I see Josh's car approaching quickly. He really is in a hurry to get to his place. He parks by me, runs out, opens the door for me, helps me get in, takes my crutches, throws them in the back seat, and runs to sit in the driver's seat. He did all that in what seems like less than 10 seconds, but who can tell time at a moment like this?

The drive to his place takes all but five minutes. Josh really wants to make up for lost time (which makes me tremble with expectation). While I was in the car, I just kept on thinking that I couldn't believe this was happening. I had butterflies in my stomach just from remembering the way Josh had touched me, and the way he made me feel when he kissed me the first time.

Now he has parked the car, and after he comes around to my side, he opens the door for me and takes my hand.

"Josh, the crutches."

"You won't need them." In true 'prince charming' fashion, he reaches in and lifts me into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck, and I can't help but chuckle.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"Aren't you a little old to be carrying women like this?"

"Donna, I swear to God, this is not a good time for you to make fun of my age."

"Ooh, I'm scared now. Will you be punishing me later?"

"You're asking for it."

I smile as I lay my head down on his shoulder. His arms are strong and he doesn't seem phased by carrying me all the way to his elevator. As soon as the elevator door closes, he lets my feet down with one arm, still holding me up by the other around my waist, and he moves in for a quick, heavy make out session. I respond in like fashion by pushing his pelvis into mine. I do that to show him how much I want him. Plus I want to feel his erection against my sex again.

He's got one hand in my hair and his tongue is in my ear. I moan his name and run my fingers through his hair.

The elevator door opens and I don't think he's noticed. He's just digging deeper into me with his kisses and his free hand.

"Josh, we're here." He understands me right away and pulls my legs back up. The elevator door almost closes on us, but he places his foot by the edge to keep it from closing. When we get to his door, he realizes both his hands are occupied by carrying me.

"My keys are in my pocket." I take his cue and move my hand down to his front pocket. I don't find the keys, so I figure it must be in the other one, but while my hand is there, I push inwards a little, just to stroke his amazingly hard penis. He moans with the touch, and kisses me in response.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it must be in the other pocket," I giggle a little. Josh licks my ear and calls me a tease. Then I reach around for his other pocket and find his keys. I grab them and manage to give him another stroke. I can tell I'm driving him crazy and I love it.

He supports me with his arms while I turn around to place the key in the lock. And I can feel him pushing his pelvis against my ass while he kisses the back of my neck. That drives me to a moan, and as soon as I open the door I turn around again, meeting his lips with mine.

He's like a hungry horse coming for his food. He pushes me in while picking me up again. After slamming the door behind him, and while licking and kissing my neck, he finds his way towards the bedroom.

Once he lays me on his bed he takes off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt while I unbutton mine. He is straddling me now, and I can see he's done unbuttoning his own shirt when he comes down to help me with mine. I was taking my time because I was concentrating on his little strip tease. He pushes my shirt off my shoulders and then each arm. He pulls me up so he can unhook the back of my bra.

He sees my breasts for the first time and he looks like he just encountered a treasure. "Oh, Donna, you're so beautiful". He bends down and touches my breasts while sucking on them. I find that incredibly arousing, so I start to unbutton his pants. When my hand reaches his throbbing cock I stroke it, and I whisper in his ear "I want to feel you inside me, Josh."

On that he cue he quickly gets rid of his pants and boxers, while helping me slide my skirt down my legs. He peels the pantyhose off my hips carefully, and rolls them down my legs while kissing several different spots along the way. He comes back for my panties with his mouth. He pulls the elastic off my hips and buries his hands under my ass as he pulls down the panties. I love feeling him so close to me. I caress his scalp with the tips of my fingers and call for him. "Josh, I need you inside me, now!" (I guess I can be quite bossy when the man of my dreams is making me this horny) He stands up with a full dimpled smile, displaying a magnificently erect cock and says "Your wish is my command, my Donnatella."

I can't help but smile at this unashamed display of his handsome body and sex. Oh, I want him so badly right now, I can't think straight. He bends down over me and starts kissing his way up towards my mouth. As I have access, I start touching his chest, his back, his waist, and finally, his cock. I hold it and guide it inside me. That's when he moans, stops, and pulls out. I am kissing him and begging him to come back inside, but he stops hissing me to say "I need ... protection."

"I don't have any". I think I'm killing him with these words.

"What?!!"

"Josh, don't freak out, we can still do it. I'm on the pill, and I've been checked many times since I last had unprotected sex, which was in high school with..."

"Ok, enough, I don't want to hear about your high school sex life. I haven't had unprotected sex either since a long time ago and I've had the test since then at least twice, so I think we're safe."

"Oh, thank God! Come here." I say as I pull him towards me.

He finds his own way to my opening and as he enters fully, I gasp with pleasure. He's large enough to make me stretch, but not so large that would make it uncomfortable. I am wet enough to make his entrance smooth. He starts moaning heavily now, as he moves in and out of me. I wrap my legs around his hips, as if to push him inside me even more than he already is. I scratch his back with my nails and I bite his ear gently, while saying "I love you so much." He replies by giving me wet and passionate kisses all around my face and mouth.

He arches his back slightly so that his hand can access my clit. As he pushes himself in and out, he massages the area right above my opening with his fingers, making little circles. A minute or two of that and he is driving me over the edge. I feel my thighs quivering around him, and I squeeze him inside me with my inner muscles, only to spasm and gasp for air a few seconds later.

At the sight of me coming, Josh loses control and starts pounding harder. He descends upon my face and kisses me a few more times before announcing that he is coming. I say "Come, come" As I love the sound of my man coming, how out of control he is, how vulnerable, how so completely mine he is right now. I hold him tight as he gasps and moves inside me a few more times while his swelling subsides and he collapses above me, tired and breathless.

We stay like that for a while, holding each other, declaring our love with soft whispers and kissing each other gently on the cheek, neck, forehead, lips, and nose, everywhere. Long gone are our self-pity parties. Now we're Josh and Donna again, but this time openly loving each other. And all is right in the world.


End file.
